The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the New Era
by AnthroLover
Summary: The dark master was defeated, but he was more than he seemed. Who was the one behind all of this? Will be Spyro and Cynder able to stop him along with new allies? Or will this enemy be to much? Rated T to be safe. Please, R&R, and no flames.
1. Introduction: How it all Began

**Introduction: How It all Began**

* * *

_Ten Generations Ago…_

A young dragon was walking away from the great dragon city of Warfang, but this dragon was different from any other dragon ever seen, starting with his color. His scales were of a dark purple, going more to red near his paws, with cream scales for his underbelly, and his eyes were of a royal purple. He had a square muzzle and had three horns coming out of his head, one from each side and one from the top. He was now fifteen years old, and looked on top of his physical form.

But what was more unusual about this dragon is that he has the ability to dominate every element. At young age he already mastered fire. What wasn't expected was when, a few years ago, he was training on controlling his fire breath and, suddenly, he exhaled ice. The guardians took this as a signal that this dragon would be destined to do great things, that he was special. But the other dragons thought that this was a bad sign, that this strange purple dragon was a monster that would bring nothing but pain and disgrace.

He already was beeing looked at differently because of his color, but when they discovered that he could control more than one element, they stared at him like he was a freak. During the following years he mastered control over other the elements, electricity, earth, wind, and even over an unknown element consisting of a strange purple energy that the others called convexity. He even discovered he had control over the influx of time.

The more he discovered his gifts, the more he was then called monster, freak, and abomination. Everyone seemed to be either jealous of his abilities or afraid of him. He was always treated like a monster, though he was the son of the leader of the guardians. Almost every day he got bullied by the other students, being the target of pranks and insults, and if he ever tried to defend himself, the others would say that he has started the fight, and this way he couldn't defend himself, leaving his assailants to do whatever they wanted.

He could at least count on the relief of his parents. Well, at least his mother, since his father, as the head guardians, would not show much of his affection in public to not degrade his reputation. And he could rely on her: Marah, the most beautiful dragoness he ever laid his eyes on. She was almost too beautiful to describe her. Not only that, she was the only dragon, besides his parents, that didn't see him as a monster, that treated him like an equal, that was always nice to him, and for all that she did for him, he came to have her as friend and, later, to love her.

In this particular day, he was going to tell her what he really felt about her. He searched for her and eventually found her. But when he found her, she in a love embrace with another. He instantly thought of speaking, but after second guessing he simply left without them noticing he was ever there. And that was why he was walking away from the city, with his head down in sadness.

But he should have known that she would become this close to another. He was too different from other dragons, a freak. How could someone as beautiful and popular as her possibly become interested by someone like him?

He walked to the interior of the forest. The adults always said to keep your distance from the forest because of its dangers, which included apes. But this young dragon had already been in the forest before, and already knew how to defend himself. He had nothing to worry about. Or so he thought.

He walked through the forest 'til he reached a small clearing with a lake in the middle. He discovered this place a few years ago, and it made him feel better for some reason, so he came here when he felt sad or stressed. This place always calmed his nerves down. He walked to the lake and take a few gulps of the pure crystalline water, when he finished he looked to his reflection. He stared at this for a few moments them he hit the water with his paw. He then lay down on his back, staring at the dark night sky.

He stared to the sky for several minutes, looking in particular for a star that distinguished itself for being purple, just like him. His parents told him that this strange-looking star had appeared the day he was born, and that it was a sign that he was destined to great things, that he was something really great. He stared at the star that was purple just like him and that was completelly surrounded by other, normal stars.

"At least the others don't avoid you". He said sadly to the star in the sky. Then he heard a voice talking, a cold, scary voice that could make blood freeze inside the veins and that said.

**"It's sad that only the star doesn't receive bad treatment"**. The young dragon got startled by the voice and immediately got up, looking for the sides searching for the source of the voice and ready for any attack.

"Who's in there? Show yourself." The young dragon demanded for an answer. What come out of the shadows was a bigger, much older black dragon with red markings in his body and two red goat-like horns coming out of his head, in his face a strange evil smile. **"The name's Balthazar, little one, and don't be afraid, because I'm not here to hurt you, in fact, I came to help you."**

The young dragon got confused by this statement. "Help me?"

**"Yes young one. Help you with the sad, difficult life you've got in that nasty city. I really don't like the way the other dragons treat you."** Said the dragon named Balthazar, like someone how was trying to encourage a weakling to stand up from bullies.

The young dragon looked at him with mistrust and a bit of fear. There was something in this dragon that gave him chills. He them said, "Well, thank for your concern, but I think I'm doing very well by myself, and I gotta go now, my parents are probably worried" and with that he started to leave, wanting to go as far as possible from the dark dragon.

**"Very well then"** said Balthazar **"Do as you like. I just thought you would like that the others respected you, that your father would be proud of you, or even for that the kind dragoness be interested for you"**.

At this point the young dragon turned around to face the black dragon once more. This dragon was really just offering everything he always wanted in his life?

"You can really do this?"

**"Oh yes my dear, in fact I can make this and much more for you if you like. I can give you power, power to make all things in your life be good, more power than many other dragons ever dreamed of have. Power to achieve your most prized goals… if you accept, of course".**

The young dragon went to thinking again. In one paw the dragon was a complete stranger and there was still something about him that seemed really wrong. But in another, he could become a powerful dragon, everyone would respect, his father would be proud of him, and the dragoness he loved could finally fall in love with him, the most powerful of the dragons, a dragon that any dragoness in the world would want.

**"So, what do you say? Do you want the power to make everything you dream of come true?"** asked Balthazar.

The young dragon got to thinking for a few moments and hesitantly said, "Y-yes. I want it. I accept".

The older dragon opened a scary dark smile. **"Good, now what's your name young one?"**

The younger dragon stood and said, "My name is Malefor. The first purple dragon"

**"First? Don't be so sure."**

The young dragon called Malefor got confused by this statement. He was going to ask the black dragon if he knew something about purple dragons and if there were more, but he didn't have time because the marks on the body of this dragon started to glow as he started to intone some strange things that seemed more like spells than words. A cloud of dark smoke formed around him and started to advance over Malefor, how backed away in fear and regretting his decision.

"I-I-I changed my mind." he tried to protest, but the black dragon only chuckled and said, **"Sorry kid, but now is too late."** And with that the dark smoke advanced against the young dragon, entering in his body through his nose, mouth and eyes.

The young dragon then started to squirm as his body started to grow and his mind and heart were fill with hate and darkness. He was then assaltued by dark memories of the hate and grief for the ones in Warfang.

When it stopped he had now the size of an adult and he had an evil aura like the one of Balthazar. He opened his eyes whose were now yellow and with vertical slits for his pupils and then said with a new, dark voice **"I'll make then pay. I will make then all pay for my suffering."** Balthazar looked and could only chuckle over his work. The Dark Master was born.

* * *

_Please, read and review._


	2. The Innocent Behind the Monster

**Chapter 1: The Innocent Behind the Monster**

* * *

_Present Day…_

The new purple dragon, Spyro, and the black dragon, Cynder, were now fighting the last battle with Malefor, the Dark Master, whose was very mad. There was simply no way he could be defeated by those two younglings, not after everything he had gone through to get to this moment. As for the young dragons, they were just trying to do their best to defeat the mad evil dragon and save the world and everyone they lived.

Malefor, ticked off by those two for their interference, just screamed, **"You cannot defeat me, I'm eternal."** Soon after he said those words he exhaled his most powerful convexity breath, which the two young dragons countered with their own breaths of convexity.

The breaths collided, making the walls tremble with the energy. The young dragons were using their strength to deal with all the power the Dark Master could muster. But they were still fighting, because they had things that the evil dragon don't have: they have something worth fighting for.

They both had a whole world that they wanted to save. Spyro had his brother Sparx, the guardians and Cynder, his best friend. Cynder had all the people she knew now, the wish to redeem herself for all the pain she caused and Spyro, the one that saved her and that she came to love. Spyro said to Cynder "Just hang on." The young dragons mustered power they both didn't know they had and advanced along with their breath, that won the battle power with the dark master hitting him with great power that brought him down to the crystal in the center of the world.

The two young dragons landed on the crystal, both slightly panting due to the effort they put in that last attack.

"We did it." said Cynder. But almost immediately after that they heard a moaning. They looked to see the Dark Master getting up with a lot of effort and start limping slowly to them.

**"I'll kill you."** he managed to rasp between pants. **"I'll kill you both."** the young dragons were startled by this; he managed to fight even after all that he suffered? But those where empty threats. It was practically over. He was completely exhausted. Every word he said, every move he made, everything took all his remaining strength. It was taking all his power to just not fall dead right there. He would not survive another attack, and while he knew that, he just refused to let be defeated.

Spyro and Cynder take fighting positions, ready for the last attack from the evil dragon. But then, something happened.

In front of the two, between then and Malefor, appeared a strong, blinding light, which startled then all, but not more than what happened after. The light took the form of three dragons that were completelly made of light, and were facing the young dragons, like they were protecting Malefor from them.

The young dragons returned to the combat stance, thinking that it was another trick of the Dark Master, but the dragons turned away from them and were now facing Malefor.

**"What is this?"** Asked the confused dragon. Then the three dragons made of light them jumped against him, tackling him as they melted on him, covering his body with a bright light. The two young dragons now had become very confused. Malefor just screamed and struggled desperately, trying to get rid of the light dragons that he could feel crawling over his body and even going to inside of him. But then he heard voices, voices that talked to him and that sounded strangely familiar.

_"Malefor, please, stop this."_ said the first, feminine voice.

_"We're not here to hurt you."_ said the second voice, this too a female.

_"Don't fight against us, just let us help."_ said the third voice, that was the one of a male.

Something on those voices calmed down the Dark Master, making him stop struggling, and soon after he lay down, his consciousness fading. The two young dragons watched, amazed, as the dragon know as the Dark Master laid in the ground as he started to shrink, till he was in the same size as Spyro and Cynder. The light then died down and revealed a much younger dragon, around the same age of the two heroes.

The two were staring at the now young Dark Master, till Cynder asked, "What happened?"

"I-I don't know." Spyro said. They would have checked better the young one in front of them, but their thoughts got interrupted by the quake that shook the world, a strong reminder that it was breaking apart.

"What we do now?" asked a desperate Cynder, only to have Spyro answering, "I don't know."

Then in this moment Spyro heard a voice, Ignitus' voice, inside his head, saying.

_"Spyro, when a dragon dies, he not truly leaves this world, he brings a new light, a hope to the future."_

After hearing those words he opened his eyes, his mind plenty sure of what to do.

"Cynder, get out of here."

"No Spyro, let's run away."

"For were Cynder?" the purple dragon asked sadly. "The world is breaking apart, but I think I can fix it."

Cynder looked at him with a determinate look as she said, "Then I'm with you."

The young dragon looked at his companion, in part worried for her, in part impressed by her spirit and grateful for being suck a good and loyal friend. At this he raised from the ground, his body starting to glow in a purple light. Cynder watched as his body glowed stronger and stronger, amazed for suck a display. They could not survive, she could not have another chance, and she had to say it now. Gathering all her courage she managed to whisper to Spyro three words:

"I love you."

As she said that the light became blinding, and spread to the very world, making it resume its course, and making the world that was breaking apart be whole again.

The prophecy finally got fulfilled.

* * *

After the world was restored, in the valley of Avalar, everyone was coming out of their hideouts, looking around, and then they knew who to thank to.

In the sky, could be seen a star formation that resembled the purple dragon named Spyro.

* * *

In the Chronicler's library, the old dragon was busy looking at his books.

"Yeah, everything had gone well. But yet, it is far from over." he said.

"And now, with this new era, a new chronicler must take the role. And it's up to you, Ignitus." The former fire guardian walked from the shadows and toward the blue dragon.

"What do you mean by saying that it's far from over?" asked the red dragon.

"I mean, my friend, that the danger for the dragon realms still existing."

The fire dragon got shocked by this statement. "But Malefor is defeated."

"Malefor wasn't responsible for his acts."

"What?"

"He got forced to act this way for another, many more powerful force. The real danger for this world still lurks in the shadows."

Ignitus was very much surprised for this revelation. Malefor wasn't the real treat to the world? But then who was? And, if this force was far more powerful than him, than what would happen to the world?

"What may be done?" he asked the chronicler worriedly.

The ancient dragon simply said "The books in here have many of the answers. But here's what I can say to you: the two young dragons that saved the world this time will be our greatest hope, along with the others, especially Malefor." These were his last words before he faded in a bright light. The job had now been passed to Ignitus, making his appearance change, making from him the new chronicler.

Ignitus only sighed as he said. "Yeah, young dragon, it seems like your mission isn't over yet."

* * *

In a field in the realms, three forms were lying in the grass, one black and two purple. One of the purple forms, Spyro, slowly opened his eyes, looking around, seeing Cynder lying in the same field as him.

"Cynder!" he bolted and ran to her.

"Cynder! Cynder! Please wake up!" He said shaking her, hoping that she was alright.

He got relieved when she opened her eyes and asked "Spyro?"

"Cynder! Oh, thank the ancestors!"

The black dragoness got up and looked around, seeing the place where they were in that moment. "Then... We did it?"

"Yeah, I think we did."

That was when they heard a groaning coming from behind then. They looked around to see the now younger Malefor lying in the grass, still unconscious. They were at first scared, but soon they overcome this and looked a little closer. He indeed looked a lot younger, around their age, his secondary set of horns seemed that had just started to bud, but there were something more: the evil aura they could feel around him when they fought was now gone.

Cynder then asked "What we do with him?"

Spyro got to thinking and then said "Better take him back to Warfang with us. Maybe the guardians know what to do."

They managed to hold in Malefor and raise fly carrying him. And then they started to head back to Warfang.

* * *

During the trip Cynder was kinda awkward. She talked to Spyro.

"Spyro?"

"Huh?"

"About what I said in the core of the world..."

"What?"

Cynder was surprised by this and said "Yes, what I said back there. Did you hear me, didn't you?

Spyro tough a little and said.

"No, I think I didn't, I think that when I used up all my energy to put the world back together I must have blanked out. What did you said?"

"Wha- No, nothing. I mean, it was nothing important." She said quickly.

"Oh, ok than." Spyro answered.

He didn't hear her! It had taken all of her courage to say that in that critical moment and he simply didn't hear her. And she would never have courage enough to say that again.

As for Spyro, he was just wondering what was going on with Cynder. He always admired her for her strength and her heart. And to tell the truth, he actually loved her, but didn't tell because he was too afraid that she would reject him.

And so the two dragons keep their way back to Warfang, carrying the third dragon and without saying one more word.

* * *

They got across entire fields of grass and rivers. Luckily they knew enough of the topography to know the way back to the dragon city just by the field. They flew for a few hours, and the great city Warfang was in view at the midday.

They fast approached the gate of the dragon city, landing around twenty feet from it. They gently deposited the now young Dark Master on the ground and looked to the gates, quite unsure of what to do.

They knew that if they bring him inside the city he could very well cause serious damage, but if they leave him alone he could escape, and if one of them stayed to watch him he could attack and, they shuddered, even kill one of them. They keep thinking on this problem till they heard voices.

"There they are. They survived." screamed Hunter's voice. That seemed it was coming closer.

The two young dragons turned around and saw the elders and the cheetahs coming right to them. And they saw a little yellow glow coming very fast towards then. It was Sparx.

"Spyro, you're alive buddy." Sparx said happily, hugging the dragon's nose. Spyro could only smile back to his adoptive brother and say "Yeah, it's good to see you again."

Soon the others reached then. There were much talking and some people were cheering. Terrador then spoke "So it's it. Malefor is gone."

The two young dragons shared a look.

"Well, about that..." Spyro said and started to explain of what happened, making the cheetahs talk among then and the guardians adopted a serious look.

"Wait a minute," said Chief Prowlus, who was among the cheetahs. "Did you bring him here!?" He said sounding outraged.

"He was weak and almost dead." Spyro said in defense "And after what have happened we didn't know what to do."

They were so distracted that they didn't notice that the former Dark Master had tiredly opened his eyes and was now trying to get up. Sparx noticed and his face adopted a terrified look. "G-guys."

"You didn't know what to do? I'll tell you what you should have done, you should have killed him." screamed Prowlus.

"Guys..." Sparx called again, seeing the other purple dragon starting to get to his feet.

"Prowlus, please, I'm sure that they only did what they thought being the best." Hunter interjected.

The young purple dragon Malefor was almost on his feet, Sparx was completelly terrified "Guys."

"Please, silence." Said Terrador in a firm tone. "We are all confused, but now we must ponder about the problem we have in paws."

"GUYS!" Sparx screamed. The others finally noticed him and followed his look. Their faces paled as they saw the now young Malefor finally getting to his feet.

Everyone reacted quickly. The cheetahs aimed their bows and the two young heroes and the elders assumed fighting poses, ready for any attack. But it never came.

The young Malefor blinked his eyes, that were no longer that yellow, evil-looking ones, but instead were normal, friendly and of a royal purple. He looked straight to the young dragons.

"You-you two..." he said. His voice was now different, a lot younger, and that secondary evil tone was gone, actually, that voice sounded really nice to hear. The younger Malefor looked everyone around him, and the destroyed wall.

"This place... No, it cannot be..." He said, more to himself then to anyone else.

He suddenly started to move. Everyone expected him to attack, but instead he gone till a great rock that was around and started to slam his head against it.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" He repeated every time he hit his head in the rock. This startled everyone how was in there.

Spyro gone till him and make him stop "What are you doing?" the younger Dark Master looked at him scared for a few moments, then whispered to himself "It wasn't a dream..."

"What?"

"It wasn't a dream..." He repeated, but a little louder, but still seemed that he was talking to himself. "IT WASN'T A DREAM!" He screamed on the top of his lungs, startling everyone even most, before he fell over again unconscious.

There was a deep silence in the place. Most of people, especially Sparx, were like, 'What the hell just happened?' Prowlus then stepped forward with a knife draw, advancing against the unconscious form of the former Dark Master.

Spyro noticed him and stepped in his way. "What are you going to do?"

"What it looks like? I'm going to get rid of him once and for all."

Spyro never really liked the Dark Master, but after what had happened he didn't think that he could let him be harmed. He didn't know exactly why, but for some reason he couldn't let him be harmed. "I-I'm not letting you do this." He said to Prowlus with a determinate tone.

"What, are you on his side now? Just get out of my way."

Then Terrador interjected. "Prowlus, calm down."

"But-"

"I know your feelings, but in the light of what had happened it would be foolish to act without knowing what is going on." This argument defeated the cheetah, which reluctantly sheathed his knife again and walked back to his place.

"What about him?" asked Cynder gesturing towards the young Malefor.

Terrador got to think, and then said "We're bringing him inside. We'll put him in a room and enchant a spell to prevent him from escaping. You two will keep an eye on him, just for precaution, while we discuss what to do now." That's when the earth dragon noticed one thing. "Where's Ignitus?"

Spyro and Cynder shared a sad look, and then they started to tell everyone the sad fate of the fire guardian.

* * *

Far from there, a dark dragon with red markings all over his body was sitting on a throne when one of his minions, a little dark humanoid that seemed made of shadows with red glowing eyes, walked to him and spoke, **"Master Balthazar, Malefor got defeated."**

**"I know you dumb head. If he wasn't then the world would be destroyed."** The black dragon named Balthazar retorted harshly.

Then the figure said, **"And he got purified."**

**"WHAT?"**

**"Yes master, somehow he got purified from the darkness you inserted on him."** said the small figure to his master. **"The two young dragons how defeated him take him to the city of Warfang. He is now on jurisdiction of the guardians."**

Balthazar could only look away and say to himself, **"This wasn't in my plans."** He then turned to his minion and said, **"I didn't expect this, but it is not big deal. Prepare to send some of our forces to Warfang. It's time to remind them of who is the _real_ Dark Master."**

* * *

Back in Warfang, the young dragon known as Malefor was put in a locked room, in a bed in the ground. And now he was moving very much, lost in a dream.

* * *

_(Malefor's Dream)_

_He was in the middle of a great field, he was surrounded. Every side he looked he saw several dragons, cheetahs and other creatures. All of them were looking at him with hate and despise._

_"Here is he." said one cheetah. "The Dark Master. The one how did all of this to our world."_

_"He's a monster. A demon that was sent from hell just to cause death and suffering." said a mole._

_The young Malefor, who was scared and hurt by those words tried to defend himself. "I-it wasn't my fault. T-that black dragon. He was the real responsible."_

_"So it was him how destroyed our homes, how killed our loved ones, how tried to destroy the very world?" asked a dragon._

_"Well, no but..."_

_"It was you. You did all of this. The black dragon only give you the power to do so." another dragon said, his voice filled with hate. "You're the one who brought all this to the world."_

_"B-but I..." the young purple dragon tried to talk, but his toughts were interrupted by one voice that come behind him._

_"They're right."_

_The young dragon turned around to see a great dragon, red with an orange underbelly and wing membrane; he had dark red eyes, and a stern look. "They had always been right."_

_"Father!" the young dragon said._

_The older dragon that was his father just looked him with anger and disgust. "They have been right all along. You really were nothing but a monster."_

_"Dad..." the young dragon said, his heart starting to sink._

_"You had always been a great and immeasurable problem. You had always been a burden to me and your mother since you hatched, and this was your greatest deception ever." the fire dragon continued his tirade. "I should have killed you after you left your egg. I never loved you anyway."_

_This was too much for the poor little dragon, his eyes started to get went and tears run down his face. He didn't try to hide then, as he used to do in front of his father, at this point it didn't matter. It didn't matter because his father, the one he always wanted to please, the one he always wanted being proud of him, now was telling him that he was his biggest disgust, it didn't have any way of this becoming worse._

_"And here I thought I've wasted my time with you." said a second, feminine voice._

_He opened his eyes and looked up to see a new dragon, a female that was green with wood in her underbelly and wing membrane, her eyes of a jade green. He instantly recognized her. "Mom!"_

_She had a look that was for great disapproval. "Since you hatched I took care of you, have protected you, cheered you up. If I knew you're going to do those things, I would have killed you right way and not wasted anymore of my time." She said harshly to the young dragon, that was now completely destroyed "The only good thing of this all, is that after you're looked up in that dimensional prison, I was finally free of you."_

_This was all that the young dragon could take. He started to cry and sob his heart now in pieces._

**_"You know, they're right,"_**_ Talked a third voice, this one dark and scary, from behind him. He quickly turned around, and faced himself. His other self, the one that came to be know as the Dark Master._

**_"Look around, we made them pay, we made everyone that make us suffer pay with their own suffering. We got everything we always wanted."_**

_"NO!" the young Malefor screamed. "You're wrong, I just wanted the others to respect me, to look at me with pride, I-I never wanted anyone to suffer... I NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS!"_

_The Dark Master only smiled and said, **"Maybe, but yet we did it, now everyone knows us, everyone fears us. No one will ever forgive us for what we have done, no one will ever accept us back, and no one will ever forgive YOU."** And with those words he started to laugh, that terrible, blood freezing laugh._

_The young dragon was devastated, terrified. "No, no. NOOOOOOOO."_

* * *

The young Malefor woke up screaming. He looked around panting, the memories of his nightmare still fresh in his mind. Then everything came back to him. The things he had done, the way he fought the two dragons, the way he was defeated, the look in everyone's face when he first woke up.

His heart was completely in misery. He started then to cry uncontrollably. All he ever wanted was that the others respected him, that they were proud of him. He just wanted to be loved.

And now, he was the Dark Master, the one that everyone knew as the greatest of all monsters. It didn't matter that he wasn't in control of himself, didn't mattered that he regretted it and wanted to redeem himself, they would always see him as a monster, and he knew that nothing would change it.

They all hated him, they all saw him as a monster, and he saw himself as a monster beyond all forgiveness. All the ones that could be on his side were now long gone, along with everything he ever had in his life.

He had nothing more to live for.

* * *

Outside the room, Spyro and Cynder were guarding the locked door, in the case of the former Dark Master tried to escape while the guardians argued to decide what to do now. They were both in front of the door, sitting on their hind quarters, Sparx constantly flying around then.

"Sooo, the guy just tried to kill you and destroy the world, and you two decided just to bring him here?" said Sparx. "Well, it was not your brightest idea."

"It seemed the best thing to do," Spyro retorted. "And Cynder surely agrees with me."

"Yeah, evil dragon, evil dragoness, it seems like they are feeling like a family." Cynder gave Sparx a death glare.

Then they heard a scream coming from inside the room, it was short, but yet they heard. "I think he got problems." Cynder said, but Sparx quickly put in the middle.

"Oh, you're simply going in for hearing a scream from _him_? It can very well be a trap." As soon as Sparx said those words they could hear a small crying come from the room.

"Sparx, maybe we should see if he's okay," said Spyro.

"Oh, come on, are you falling for the old trick of the false crying? It's emotional blackmail. When we were young and mom and dad were angry with me I did it almost every time, it usually worked."

Soon the crying became weaker and seemingly stopped.

"See? Everything a theater." Said Sparx like someone saying to someone else that the sky is blue.

"You don't worry with him?" asked Cynder to the dragonfly.

"After he tried to destroy the world and kill everyone? Let me think-NO."

"Well, I think it don't make any bad just checking." Spyro said picking the key in his neck and unlocking the door. They opened it to see the room. It was pretty good and well illuminated. In the ground was the small circular bed with white sheets that the former Dark Master was supose to be in. But the said dragon wasn't in sight.

Spyro looked at the room and tried "Malefor? Are you there?"

Sparx was hiding behind Spyro's horn and said weakly "If you're thinking in attacking, better think twice, bub. Those two will kick your ass again." But there was no answer.

"Maybe he had flown away." tried Cynder.

"No, remember what the guardians said, the magic they put in this room voids the breath powers and the flying, or they would not have put him on a room with a window."

Sparx looked to the said window and said "Well, maybe they're wrong, look!"

The two young dragons looked over to see now the young Malefor on the window. At first they tough that he was going to escape, but then they noticed it didn't seem like this, he was with his head down and they could still hear small sobs coming from him. He seemed not have noticed that the three were now there.

"What is he doing?" asked Cynder. Immediately after this words, he moved his wings to the front of his body, and a ripping sound was heard when he used his claws to rend his wings, crying in pain.

This completely startled everyone.

"Wow."

"What the..."

"Ohh, mad dragon, mad dragon, let's get outta here before he see us." Sparx whispered to the two. But the two young dragons didn't take any attention on him, their eyes still focused on the young Malefor, with his severed, bleeding wings, and seemed now be looking at the sky. Suddenly it hit then: he was going to jump.

"No, wait." Spyro tried to say, but Malefor had already thrown himself from the window.

What the two dragons did next they did without thinking twice: they ran and flew to the window, diving to catch the former Dark Master while he fell.

Malefor was just there, without moving, without screaming, just waiting to hit the ground and finish this for once, to finally pay for everything he did. Then Spyro and Cynder flew to him fast, they grabbed him by his front legs and opened their wings, saving him from just a few meters before he hit the ground.

Malefor, surprised for not hitting the ground, opened his eyes and looked to the sides to see Spyro and Cynder holding on him. They had just saved his life.

The two young heroes placed the dragon on the ground gently, Malefor just looked at them with a questioning look, before asking, "Why?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you just let me fall?" Malefor repeated the question "Why did you saved me?"

The two were kinda confused by this question, but Spyro stepped forward and said "Because it seemed like the right thing to do. I mean, we would not let someone just kill himself, no matter what he had done, right?"

"I would let him." said Sparx, who was hit by Cynder's tail.

The young Malefor looked at Spyro and Cynder like they had just grown second heads, his eyes then started to water.

"Spyro, Cynder, I... I don't deserve this." He started to cry again without any control, surprising the two and leaving then really worried. "After all the things I've done, after all I've tried to do, especially to you two, I don't deserve you to save my life, I don't deserve you being nice to me, I don't deserve anyone being nice to me." He said in tears.

"Yah know? I agree with the nutty dragon," said Sparx.

"I didn't want any of this, but it wasn't my choice, I couldn't control myself." Malefor cried.

Everyone got surprised by this statement. "Wait, couldn't control yourself? What do you mean?" asked Spyro.

"He is nuts, he took too much blows of you two in the head, his brain is completely scrambled." said Sparx matter of factly.

"It was him," Malefor continued. "That black dragon, he was the responsible for this. He put that thing on me that make me do those things."

"Wait, what black dragon?" asked Cynder.

"That black dragon, the one with glowing red marks." Before they could say anymore things, they heard the sound of the alarm. They knew that the city was under attack.

"Oh my. What it is now?"

"Well it's obvious. The thing that was left of the apes came to take back their boss." said Sparx.

"I don't think so." said Spyro, without knowing exactly what he was implying, maybe it was his instincts "Better we go, perhaps we can help."

And with this the two young dragons come to the center of the event, leaving the young Malefor alone. He looked to the ground, tears still forming in his eyes. He indeed was very sad, and believed the words of the dragonfly were true. But, if it was really his fault, it was his responsibility to help face this. Maybe the apes would still obey him, maybe he could order then to stop and leave, and if not, he could at least help to kick them out of the city. With this thought, he wiped out the tears that were left, looked to the directions Spyro and Cynder had gone and followed right after.


	3. The Real Dark Master

**Chapter 2: The Real Dark Master**

* * *

The city was under attack. Everyone gathered in the part of the wall that was destroyed to fight the invaders. Everyone expected to see apes, but what they saw was something entirely new. Those creatures have a very distinct humanoid form, they were completely black, as if made of darkness itself, and had glowing red eyes. Those creatures attacked with no remorse or pity, and seemed to honestly don't care if they were going to live or die.

Those things were strong, and were, in fact, giving a tough battle. The cheetahs were fighting the things, taking two or three arrows in each one to make them fall. The moles were fighting armed with common armament, taking dawn some of the creatures. The Guardians were there attracted by the fight, and they could take down many of them, but those creatures were strong, stronger than the apes or the things they had become after, giving a really tough battle. The creatures vanished soon after defeated, dissipating in black fog.

Spyro and Cynder arrived in the place, along with Sparx. They all saw the strange creatures that were ink black with red eyes.

"What are those things?" asked Cynder, never had seeing those creatures before, not even when she was under the control of Malefor.

"I don't know." replied Spyro "But I really don't like the look of them." There was something on them that gave him chills.

"Maybe our other purple friend had saved them to a moment like this, don't you think?" said Sparx, not wasting a chance.

"Please Sparx, not now." said an annoyed Cynder.

"We'll talk about were those things come from later, now we gotta help." said Spyro, not wanting to prolong their discussion. And with that, he and Cynder went to battle.

Spyro entered attacking one of the dark creatures with a fire breath, making it burn and soon after disappear in black fog with a clawed attack. Cynder followed his mark and attacked with her fear breath, taking out three in one attack and them knocking them out with a blow her spear tail.

The creatures noticed that they were under attack by those two young dragons, and then started to advance against them. The dragons reacted quickly. Spyro dodged the attack and then grabbed one of the creatures, flew up and then threw it back on the earth with full force, killing it. Cynder moved around, hitting one with her tail, and then she used her poison breath to attack it, finishing it with a darkness breath.

* * *

Malefor had just arrived on the place of the battle. He could see everyone fighting dark creatures that he, himself, never remembered of ever having seeing in his life. That was an evil aura around those things that make him remember that black dragon named Balthazar, but he caught with the corner of his eye something that diverged his attention.

One of the dark creatures was sneaking up behind Spyro, seemingly was trying to attack him. Spyro didn't noticed because he was too busy trying to defeat all the creatures that were on his line of sight. Malefor didn't have time to warn him before the thing jumped on him.

* * *

Spyro got caught out of guard when one of the creatures jumped on his back, pinning him to the ground.

"SPYRO!" screamed Cynder, getting attention of Hunter and Terrador, who were close. They watched as the creature arm turned into a sharp scythe. It raised its arm, ready to cut off Spyro's head. Everyone was ready to act, but they didn't get the chance, because the creature was hit by a powerful beam of purple energy, making it instantly dissipate.

Malefor, with his wings that were still bleeding, appeared and helped him to get up. "Spyro, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, thank you." Spyro was a little stunned, along with the others who saw it. He had defeated one of the creatures with just one attack, showing that he was still very strong, but it wasn't this that stunned them the most.

Malefor had just saved Spyro's life.

Malefor looked around, spotting the dark creatures. "What are those things?"

"We're hoping that you could tell us." said Cynder

"We worry about this later, now we have to worry about getting rid of then" said Terrador.

And with that they returned to fight, Malefor entering along with then.

* * *

After a long and hard battle, mostly of those things were destroyed, the ones that were left leaved, and now everyone's attention was focus on the purple dragon that was formerly known as the Dark Master.

"Here it is" said a voice among the cheetahs, that happened to be the one of Prowlus. "The cause of all our problems."

Malefor backed away at this. The thing of his dream was going to happen now? But Spyro intermitted.

"Don't talk to him like this, he helped defeat those things."

Prowlus was not convinced. "Yeah, things that came here to rescue him so he could destroy all of us. For all we know those things were another of his creations". At this words many of the presents talked among them, but this time Terrador intermitted.

"Prowlus, as Spyro said, Malefor didn't seemed willing to accept the help of those things, not in the middle of the battle when he stopped one of then when it tried to kill Spyro. And look what those things had done to his wings." He finished gesturing to Malefor's severed wings, what was when Cynder talked.

"Well, to tell the truth, Malefor did this to himself." That surprised everyone, and then Cynder told them about the room and Malefor's attempt to take his own life.

"And why exactly did you saved him?" asked Prowlus.

Spyro got surprised by this. Did Meadow really cared so little for Malefor? Did he really hate him so much?

"Well, I think that it was the right thing to do. I mean... it seemed right."

"Everyone, silence now." said Terrador with a firm voice. He then turned to the former Dark Master. "Malefor, why did you try to kill yourself?" He asked in the most civilized way he could, considering everything the purple dragon had done.

Malefor was surprised by how Terrador talked, but still think that he didn't deserve this. "Because... because I have nothing left." Everyone listened carefully "All the people who ever cared about me are now gone, and, after all I've done, I don't think that anyone will ever forgive me."

"And since when do you care for any other aside of yourself?" asked Prowlus. "For all we know you can very well just pretending, waiting to attack us well we drop the guard."

"Prowlus." said Terrador harshly. But Malefor interjected.

"No, he's right." everyone was now staring at the young dragon. "After everything I did, I don't think I deserve any one of you to like me or even believe me. But, I just want you to know that I didn't want any of this to happen. It was all because that black dragon."

"Black dragon, you mean Cynder?" asked Cyril.

"No, that male dragon, the one of many years ago..." But before Malefor could go more on his talk, he was suddenly interrupted by a dark crystal that fallen from the sky, making everyone reel back a few steps. All the eyes looked up to see one of the dark creatures, one with wings, before it flow away. The dragons could have followed it if the crystal had not started to glow and after produced an image.

Everyone watched as the image take the form of a dark purple smoke, in which formed the image of a dragon, a black dragon with red markings. A dragon that Malefor would recognize anywhere. "**Greetings, my friends.**" said the black dragon.

"You!" said Malefor

"**Ah, hello Malefor, it has been so long.**" the black dragon greeted the young dragon, but was quickly interrupted by Terrador.

"How are you? Identify yourself."

The black dragon smiled "**You had probably already heard of me, in dark whispers in the middle of the night, or stories your mother used to tell you to make you behave. My name is Balthazar, the first, real and only Dark Master.**"

Terrador adopted a terrified look, like he had just seen the devil himself. Spyro and Cynder were both surprised by this show of fear. Not only Terrador seemed worried, but everyone had backed off some steps, the other guardians were terrified, and the usually fearless Prowlus looked like a kid who had just seen a phantom.

"B-B-Balthazar?" exclaimed Terrador "You're supposed to be dead." He accused. Balthazar only chuckled.

"**Yeah, I almost died the last time, the last time I fought a purple dragon.**" Then he turned his look to Malefor.

"**For many times, through the ages, I tried to take and conquer this world. And every single time I got stopped by one of those annoying purple pests." **He said with a very bittersweet tone** "That's why I thought that would be helpful to me to have one of them working for me, as a general, you know Malefor?**"

The young purple dragon backed away, he was glaring the black dragon with anger.

"**I thought that if I could make one of the purple dragons my general, so nothing would be ever able to stopping my in taking this whole world. So I waited patiently to a new one to born. And when I have the chance, I went to you, Malefor, and corrupted you with my darkness. I wanted a general that were there when the next purple dragon arrived, so I put enough darkness in you to stop your aging.**"

_So that's why I'm still young _Malefor tough.

"**I gave you power to do whatever you wanted, and how did you thanked me? You betrayed me, stole my title, and tried to destroy the world that I have battled so long to conquer. I wanted to appear, but why ruin my disguise, the guardians imprisoned you, they prophesied that another purple dragon would defeat you, so all I had to do was wait, eventually you and the new purple dragon would destroy one another, and I would be free to rule this world.**"

Malefor was furious, he wanted that Balthazar right in front of him, so he could beat the crap out of him. "Your plan didn't work."

**"Excuse me?"**

"Your plan didn't work." Malefor repeated, a smile creeping his face "I'm still alive, and so is Spyro. We still can beat you, along with Cynder."

Balthazar looked at him for a few moments and then chuckled **"Oh, there are three little hatchlings coming after me, I'm sooo scared. Don't make me laugh. Even if you are really strong enough to defeat me, what I highly doubt, I have wisely used my time. I created a whole titanic army to take over this world for once. And considering that thanks to you there only six dragons left, including you, Malefor, there's nothing that can stop me now"** Balthazar finished laughing evilly as the image faded.

Malefor looked down in defeat. Spyro felled his sadness and moved close to him. "Don't worry. I'm sure we can defeat this guy."

"Why would he want it?" Prowlus's voice could be heard. He walked to the dragons and pointed an accusing finger to Malefor. "For years you made us suffer with your schemes, for all we know this could be a well endowed plot to make us believe you so you could attack us in the back." Those words hurt the heart of the young dragon, making him low his head, tears forming in his eyes again. Spyro just couldn't believe, neither could Cynder or the guardians. All of this and Prowlus was still accusing Malefor?

"Listen here you old bittersweet cat." Cynder raised her voice, surprising everyone. "Can't you see his regret and suffering? Can't you see that he had enough pain already? It wasn't even his fault. He was made to act like this by this Balthazar guy." She continued, her eyes blazing with anger and his voice carried of rage. "Did you know him before he got corrupted? Do you know someone who had? Cause if you do than you can talk about him, but if you don't them JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE." She finished with an angry scream that made even Terrador flinch.

Then she just stood there, panting from the stress and keeping an angry look in her face. Everyone was now looking at her with wide eyes. Some of them even remembered the time she was still corrupted, for the way her voice sounded with anger and the fire in her eyes. Spyro was actually impressed. he had never seen Cynder like that before. Sparx was, by saying, scared, he had hidden behind Spyro's horn. Malefor just was there, looking at Cynder. She was really defending him?

Cynder recovered her composure and finished. "He has no fault for those things. Balthazar made him do them." she looked at the former Dark Master "He deserves a second chance, or at least the benefit of the doubt."

In this moment Terrador recovered his voice and cleared his throat "She's right, we should not judge Malefor now in face of the new situation. Now we have bigger problems to worry about anyway." he then turned to Prowlus "Take the cheetahs back and double the guard, in the case of their return."

Prowlus, reluctantly, bowed and gave the cheetahs orders to go back, sending Cynder and Malefor a mistrusted look as he walked away. Then Terrador turned to the moles "And you get back to work, we really need to fix this wall now." And then the moles start their work again. Then he finally turned to the three young dragons.

"You come with me and the other guardians to the temple, there's a thing we need to discuss." And with that he walked to the temple, with the young dragons on his tail.

* * *

During the walk to the temple the guardians were right on the leading, while the young dragons were walking behind them, Sparx constantly flying around them. Malefor was really tired from this day, though he had just wake up less than one hour ago. He was also confused that the ones he thought would prejudice him were now being really nice to him. Looking at his two companions he asked.

"Spyro? Cynder?" the two dragons turned to Malefor by hearing he call his names.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing this?" he questioned "Why are you two protecting me and being so nice to me after all I've done? How can you?"

"I was thinking the same thing, ya know." said the like always Sparx.

Spyro thought a little. "Well, I don't know exactly. I think is because is the right thing to do. And, now I know that things I think that my instincts where right." He smiled at the purple dragon. "None of those things was really your fault."

Malefor just stared at him for a few moments before Cynder spoke. "It's true. And wanna know something?" she leaned closer to him "Spyro has told me about the time he saved me from your control." This made Malefor few ashamed, but soon she talked more "The thing that happened to you in the core of the world make me remember what he described."

Malefor looked up at her, finding her looking back at him with a sympathetic look. "I too did horrible things while I was corrupted, and like you none of them I really wanted." She smiled at him "If you don't deserve a second chance, so neither do I."

Malefor stopped on his tracks, staring at the two. He then lowered his head and started to sob.

"Malefor, what's wrong?" asked Spyro. Malefor then raised his head with tears falling down his eyes and did something really unexpected. He moved closer to the two dragons and hugged then with his wings, staining them with blood of his wings and tears of his face.

"M-Malefor..."

"Thank you" the young purple dragon said "Thank you very much." He was in fact thanking then, not only because they had been on his side, but because they defended him and forgive him. They gave him a new hope.

"Ooh, this is the cutest scene I've ever seen." said Sparx "I'm gonna puke."

Terrador looked behind to the young dragons and said "Hurry up now, we have to discuss a very important matter, inside the temple". And with that they resumed their walk to the dragon temple. Spyro and Cynder were now thinking that Malefor wasn't truly evil, and Malefor was happy, really happy, like he hadn't been in ages.

* * *

When they arrived to the temple, they sat in a circle and, before the talk started, Terrador put a few red crystals in front of Malefor.

"You better use this. Because of your wings."

Malefor was really surprised by this act of compassion. He hesitated for a few seconds, then he smashed the crystals with his tail, and the shards flew to his wings , healing the from the damage and making them hole again.

"It's better now." Malefor said as he examined his wings.

"Yeah, sure, but try anything and what you did to those wings will seem humane." said Sparx, flying right in front of the nose of Malefor.

"Well," said Cynder, wanting to break the tension, "what is so important? It has something to do with that Balthazar?"

Cyril had a serious look in his face "Yes, it in fact has."

"You see, long before Malefor," Terrador started, "there lived a black dragon. He was very talented with the magic and spells, and as he grew he achieved more power and knowledge. But no one could predict that the desire for power could come to corrupt him."

"He become evil?" asked Cynder

"Yes" Terrador continued "He started messing with ancient black magic. He was corrupted by those uncontrollable powers; his once good mind got twisted and tainted by those evil energies. He claimed be the most powerful being, and by right the king of all dragons and every other creature that habited the world."

"Do all black dragons have an automatic system to madness?" asked Sparx annoyingly, granting him a death glare from Cynder.

"Well," Terrador continued, "Balthazar in fact tried to take the world by force. He was very powerful, and seemed that no one could ever stop him. That was when someone defied him. A dragon different of every dragon seem until then. A purple dragon."

This surprised the young dragons. "You mean I really wasn't the first?" asked Malefor.

"In fact no," said Cyril. "There had been other purple dragons before, all of them how opposed Balthazar and protected this world from him."

"Balthazar got defeated by this purple dragon, and by all the others that come after him," Terrador said. "When he fought the last purple dragon born before you Malefor, he disappeared after the last battle, so everyone considered him dead. Until now."

Malefor thought for a few moments "But, when I was born, everyone got surprised by my color, how could they not remember?"

"Due to the great power inherent in all purple dragons, the guardians thought that it was better that their existence was kept as a secret until they were born again, to prevent the evil forces from try to destroy then while they were still in the eggs."

"Oh."

"But it seems that it was a mistake," Volteer said. "After all, if everyone knew about the purple dragons they would have much more help, in my opinion."

"Truth be told," said Cynder.

Malefor looked to the ground in sadness "But this doesn't matter now." Everyone turned to face him. "Balthazar is right, with just a few dragons left and him with a whole army; we have no chance to defeat him."

"That's why we want to talk with you." said Terrador, granting him the three young dragons looking him in the face. "We want you to contact the surviving dragons in the secret villages."


	4. The Quest Begins

**Chapter 3: The Quest Begins**

* * *

The young dragons were all taken back by what Terrador had just said. Spyro and Cynder's reaction was like "are you serious", while Sparks was like "WHAT!?", and Malefor, was, more than anything, hopeful._ There are still dragons alive_? He thought _i didn't kill all of them_?

"Terrador, are you serious?" asked Cynder "I thought all the other dragons had been killed." Cyril turned to her and said "Well, this was the plan: make you and Malefor think this, and keep the dragons safe, along with the other eggs."

The young dragons were taken back again "Other eggs!?" exclaimed Malefor, Voolter nooded "Yes, you see, for the danger of attacking the eggs in the year of the dragon, only part of them was kept in the temple, the other eggs were carried with the dragons to the villages, so they could be safe."

So Malefor had not destroyed all the eggs! He had not condemned the dragons to extinction. This must have been the better new he received in the day. And it made him feel better inside. "And where are them?" He asked. Terrador sighed and said "We don't know."

The young dragons stared back at them, Sparx was the first to speak "Are you serious?" Cyril then said "We thought that maybe, if one of the guardians was captured, it would be better that we didn't knew about the villages, so we could not give this information if we were interrogated."

"Oh." was Spyro's only answer, and Voolter spoke "We only know that exist tem villages inhabited by dragons that ran away to protect themselves and the eggs. And some of them are protected by other guardians." The young dragons were taken back by this last part. "Other guardians?" asked Spyro

"Yes, young one." Said Terrador "There are one guardian for each element in the dragon temple, Fire, Electricity, Ice and Earth. But there is more elements, Water, Wind, Shadows, and Light."

"I never knew that!" Exclaimed Spyro, "The other guardians teach in different temples. I never knew the location of the other, but I thought it had been taken too, and the guardians I thought had died."

"Well, another part of the plan that worked " Said Voolter "We wanted you too think that the other guardians had vanished so you would not search for them and would let them alone to protect the villages."

"Oh." was Malefor's only answer. Then Spyro said "And there is other elements for be mastered by the purple dragon?"

"Yes, young dragon." Said Terrador "The Purple dragon must dominate every element, even the ones of the other temple. You were suppose to learn them in due time, to be in all chances of defeating Malefor. We were waiting for you to be ready. but appeared many setbacks that prevented it."

Spyro only nodded knowing that they must be talking about the fact he got three years stuck inside one crystal, and then Cynder said "But, if the villages are hidden and not even you know its location, how do we find them?"

The group went to thinking at this, the guardians had actually no way of helping them find the villages. Then Sparx said "You don't expect for we search then around the lands, do you? It will take like, forever!"

"Well." said Malefor hesitantly "Maybe there is a way.". All the eyes turned to him. He kept silence for a few moments them said "Do you have a map of the lands?" Voolter nodded, he went away and came back with a big map, that ha meters. He deposited it in front of Malefor.

"Well, what do you expect to receive from this map?" asked Spyro. Malefor turned to him and said "Well, I learned a lot of things in the centuries I lived. Betwen them ways to find things. As long as they're not hidden by powerful magic."

"Oh really?" asked Sparx "Them why did you not found those villages before, big guy?" Malefor looked at him "Because I didn't knew they existed." he then turned to the map "But Now I know, and I know what to search for."

The guardians shared a look. Well, if Malefor could find the villages now, it could be a good thing. Well, but surelly, that was stil the possibility of Prowlus being right, and that it could be a trick, should they let Malefor try and find the villages location, or they should prevent him from doing so. Terrador gave one look to Spyro and Cynder, they looked back, and like guessing his thought, they both nodded, saying that they trusted Malefor. The great earth dragon sighed and turned to the former Dark Master "Go ahead, young dragon."

Malefor nodded, and turned to face the map. The others watched curiously to see what he was going to do. The young purple dragon closed his eyes and took some deep breaths, then he started to mumble what seemed some senseless words. It seemed more enchanting then any other thing, then he took one deep breath and breathed fire over the map, igniting it.

"Whoa!" said Sparx, actually all the others were startled by this. The fire spreaded quickly over the map, but Malefor kept enchanting strange words in front of it. He then said "This is one strong location spell. The only parts of the map that are of your interest, are the parts were what we search are in."

Then the map suddenly stop burning, all the fire dying down at once, revealing at all eight points in the map that were perfect circles that were not burned down. The first one was an area covered in moutain. The second was a forest, another was an ice and snow field, another was what seemed a whole area around a vulcano, there was another part that too was close to a mountain, and there was a desert land. Other was an elevated field, and the last was a formation that seemed a canyon.

The others dragon watched in interest to the parts of the map that weren't burned down. Malefor then said "Those places that didn't burned, the villages are somewhere inside them."

"Okay, now we can go." said Sparx happily "And the evil dragon stay here where you can watch him." Cynder shoot him a death glare, but soon Terrador spoke. "Malefor will go with you. It may be useful to have him around. And he seems to be of good help."

The dragons nodded, but Sparx seemed to don't like having the former lider of all evil things around. "But be careful, those places are well guarded by the guardians and powerful dragons. Even with the apparent defeat of the evil they will still being ready to fight, specially if they see Cynder and Malefor, even being young ones." Cynder and Malefor looked down, Terrador cleared his throat and continued. "And we have to be careful about Baltazar. I heard many stories of the horrible things he did, and if half of them are truth, so we can just expect for him to not to know about the secret dragon villages."

No one noticed the small shadow figure hiding behind a column, its red eyes shining. Then it stepped in a shadow and disappeared from sight.

* * *

**"THE SECRET WHAT!?"** Screamed Balthazar as he received the news from his spy minion, that stayed behind to see if there was any problem. Balthazar thought it was useless, due to having been little threat let behind. Well, he was proved wrong.

**"This was what I read them say, Master. And they're going to them to contact the dragons to help in the war."** Balthazar considered this. This wasn't in his plans, he expected the other guardians, along with any other dragon to have been killed. But if there was still a good number of dragons alive, then it would be harder to win the world, specially if between the survivors there were... He snapped **"I worked far to hard to let everything be ruined like this!"**

**"Do you want us to find the villages sir."** Balthazar was about to answer, but then a thought crossed his mind, and he smiled **"There is no need for this."** The minion looked at him **"Sir?"** Balthazar turned to him smiling **"Why waste my**** resources to find those villages if the young dragons are going straight to each of them? They will find the villages to me each by time, and then I'll destroy each of them with all their dragons. As Malefor should have done."** He then laughed and turned back to his minion. **"Keep an eye for those dragons, be sure that they don't make a single move without you knowing."**

The shadow creature bowed and leaved the room, leaving Balthazar alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Back in Warfang, the dragons were ready to leave, all of them wearing bags with somethings, like a few crystals and a smaller version of the map, with the right places all marked. The guardians were there to send them the last warnings.**  
**

"Be careful in your way." said Voolter "The dragons are still ready to fight, as we already said."

"And the places were they are equally dangerous to visitors." warned Cyril

"Once you find them, you must tell the dragons of the circumstances and send them straight to Warfang. So we can be in group and ready for any attack." said finally Terrador. "Now go, and good luck, young dragons."

The young dragons bowed to them, and then take flight, ready to search for the villages and the dragons. Unknowing that they were being watched.

"So, were do we go now?" asked Sparx. Malefor picked up the map in his bag and gave it a look. "Well, the closest place from here are the mountains of Maltar. It is a great closing of mountains, and is one of the places were you can easily get lost."

"Sounds really inviting." said Cynder. And then Spyro said "Well, its your next stopping. We can arrive there in one day or two. Now lets go." Then they kept flying, aiming in the next stop, without ever suspecting that red, cruel eyes were watching their very moves.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading. It is good to have support. Sorry for this chapter being short, but I ran out of ideas. Youre most then welcome to make suggestions and advises, and sending OCs._

_Yeah, I'd like to have OC's of my readers. Here is a guide to post your characters.  
_

_**Name:** The name of your dragon  
_

_**Age: **You dragon is a hatchling, an child, an adolescent, an adult, young adult, or elder?  
_

_**Gender:** Is your dragon male or female?  
_

_**appearance:** What does your dragon look like? Follow the patters of colour of the dragons of legend of Spyro. Look elements, for more details. _

_**Personality:** How is your dragon mind and soul? How he/she thinks? What believes in?  
_

_**Element:** What is your dragon element? Chose just one, only the purple dragon can hold more than one element. You can choose the elements of the guardians show in the games, or one of the ones used in here: Water, Wind, Light or Shadows. Dragons of Water hold black and deep shades of blue, darker than the Ice dragons. Wind dragons have gray colors as basic layout. Shadows dragons have black layout. And finally, dragons of Light hold white and golden background.  
_

_**Bio:** A little of your dragon story, of how it lived before and during the war, and if any significant happening in his/her life.  
_


End file.
